mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffon the Brush Off
Griffon the Brush-Off is the fifth episode of the first season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and first aired on November 12th 2010. Writer: Cindy Morrow Episode Summary Pinkie Pie takes a shining to Rainbow Dash, and seeks her help in playing a prank on Spike. The two become fast friends and commence a pranking spree on the rest of their friends. Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity are annoyed, but still amused by the good-natured practical jokes. Of course, even Pinkie has her limits. When she learns that Dash sees Fluttershy as their next target, she immediately stops. She warns Dash that Fluttershy is too sensitive for even the most harmless of pranks. The two end the day by pranking each other instead. The next day, Pinkie Pie meets Gilda, Rainbow Dash's old griffin friend from Junior Speedster Flight Camp. Pinkie Pie has prepared another series of pranks for her and Dash to pull. Gilda reminds Dash about a promised flying session, and Dash excuses herself, promising to hang out with Pinkie Pie later. Pinkie accepts this, but as she tried to catch up to the two in the clouds, she was intercepted and rebuked by Gilda, telling her to buzz off now that she is around to keep Dash company. Pinkie Pie goes to Twilight Sparkle for advice about Gilda's mean behavior, but Twilight infers that Pinkie Pie is simply jealous of Dash's other friend. Pinkie is upset at Twilight's seeming refusal to take her side, but reflects that maybe Twilight's assessment is true, and enjoys a milkshake alone at Sugar Cube Corner. Rainbow Dash and Gilda show up and, not noticing Pinkie Pie, part ways briefly so Rainbow Dash can attend to some weather jobs. When Pinkie observes Gilda scaring Applesmith's Granny Smith, stealing an apple from a produce stand, she tries her best to justify the situation. The last straw fell when the griffin drove away a well-meaning Fluttershy to the point of tears. Pinkie Pie vowed to fix the problem "Pinkie Pie style." This entails throwing a welcoming party in Gilda's honor. At the party, the griffin was greeted by Pinkie's joy buzzer handshake. Gilda warns Pinkie that she knows what the pony is up to, but the latter simply brushes it aside and officially starts the party by having everyone in the party welcome Gilda. After the party starts, Gilda falls for most of the pranks set up for the party, to which she hides her growing irritation from the other ponies, including Dash. The griffin strongly suspects that Pinkie Pie was mastermind behind the party pranks. The pink pony then preps the griffin for "Pin the Tail and the Pony". As she guides the guest of honor to the picture, Gilda suspects this as yet another prank and goes the other direction, resulting in slipping over a fallen piece of cake and having the 'tail on the end'. Gilda finally loses her temper, proclaiming all the attendees at the party "dweebs" and calling Pinkie Pie "queen lame-o" for setting up all the pranks. To everyone's surprise, Rainbow Dash revealed that she was the one who set up all the pranks (not all ''meant for Gilda), while Pinkie revealed that the party was meant to improve the griffin's sour attitude. Disappointed over her old friend's mean behavior towards her new friends, Dash tells off Gilda to go find some "new cool friends". Rather than apologize and having no proper response to do this, Gilda calls Dash a 'flip-flop' and storms out. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash make up with a joy buzzer handshake. Twilight Sparkle apologizes to Pinkie Pie for jumping to conclusions, and learned that there are behaviors that can reveal who one's ''true ''friends are... Quotes *'Pinkie Pie': Is someone over there? Who are we gonna squirt? Who are we gonna squirt? *'Rainbow Dash': *snickers* Fluttershy... *'Pinkie Pie': WHAT?! Nonononono! We can't prank Fluttershy; I mean, she's ''so ''sensitive! It'll hurt her feelings; even our most ''harmless ''prank... *'Rainbow Dash:' Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda. *'Pinkie Pie:' What's a griffon? *'Rainbow Dash:' She's half-eagle, half-lion... *'Gilda:' And all awesome! *'Rainbow Dash:' Hey, remember the chant? *'Gilda:' *scoff* Sure... They made us recite it every morning. I'll never get that lame thing out of my head. *'Rainbow Dash:' Soooo...? *'Gilda:' *sigh* Only for you, Dash... *'Pinkie Pie:' Hi! It's later! And I caught up! *'Pinkie Pie:' Don't you worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda! Your auntie Pinkie Pie has it all taken care of! '''Fluttershy':'' '(Under her breath) I'm a year older ''than you. *'Gilda: '''I know what you're up to. '''Pinkie Pie: Great! Gilda: (groans) I know what you're planning. Pinkie Pie: (still cheerful) Well I hope so! This wasn't suppose to be a surprise party. Gilda: I mean, I got my eye on you. Pinkie Pie: And I''' got my eye on you! *'''Gilda: Hey. I'm watching you... like a hawk. *'Pinkie Pie': Why? Can't you watch me like a griffin? *'Gilda': This.. is your idea of a good time?! I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life! And Pinkie Pie... YOU! You are "Queen Lame-o" with your weak little party pranks! Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together! Come on, Dash. We're bailing on this pathetic scheme... Come on, Rainbow Dash, I said we're leaving! *'Rainbow Dash': You know, Gilda? I'' was the one who set up all those "weak pranks" at this party... *'Gilda': (''shocked) ...What?! *'Pinkie Pie': Ooh... *'Rainbow Dash': So I guess I'm "Queen Lame-o"... *'Rainbow Dash': You know, this is not how I thought my old ''friend would treat my ''new ''friends. If "being cool" is all you care about, then maybe you should find some "new cool friends" someplace else. *'Gilda': (growls slightly) Yeah? Well... You... You... You are such a-a-a "Flip-Flop"! Cool, one minute, and lame, the next. When you decide not to be lame anymore, give me a call... (''storms out and slams the door behind her) *'Rainbow Dash': Not'' ''cool... Category:Episodes